


A story in words

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short love poem about Dave confessing to John
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	A story in words

Set ablaze, his mind is entangled by dangerous thoughts of his best friend.

Thoughts that send Dave spirally down a journey of self loathing.

Dave isolates himself for weeks, trying to settle him mind, make it mend.

He's trying to look for absolution in the pain, but the dread keeps growing and going.

John visits his apartment, simply to see how Dave is fairing,

figuring that simply asking how Dave is doing is a good place to start.

John's words sound so soothing, so caring.

Dave confesses out his heart.

John's eyes widen.

His pulse raises.

His starts crying.

John offers praises.

The two of them hide away a secret shame,

when it turns out that they felt the same.


End file.
